Transfer to Sunnydale
by vuzznut
Summary: Kai and Tala got transfer to Sunnnydale high by Mr Dickson they had to learn to live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade and Buffy crossover**

**Main character: Kai Hiwattari, Tala Ivanov**

**This story base between season three of buffy and after season 1 of beyblades. Angel soul is never leaving as Angelus want come back.. **

**Chapter One**

The Scooby gang at the moment in Sunnydale high school in their first period it happens to be English. This included Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordy talking about the rumor of the new kids that was coming to school today.

"I heard they are from Russia." Cordy said "Also I hear that there are two very hot guys."

"Jees Cordy don't you love me anymore." Xander said in a fake upset voice.

"Anyway I heard they are quite famous in a sport called beyblades." Cordy continue as nothing happen

The English teacher called Miss McNamara and followed by two new students has walked into class.

"Now class we have two new students, let me introduce Kai Hiwattari and Tala Ivanov." Miss McNamara said as she introduces them and the whole class clapped.

"Now Mr Hiwattari how about you tell us a few things about you." The teacher said rather happier

"Leave me alone and I will leave you alone so we all can live in peace." Kai said coldly sending every one shiver at his voice.

'Okay moving on, Mr Ivanov, tell us a few things about you." McNamara said

"Well Ladies I free as I have girlfriends, if you want my phone number just asked me, oh if you wondering Kai here doesn't has any girlfriend either but if you want his phone number you called the same place I stay we are both sharing an apartment." Tala said rather cheerfully.

"Mr Hiwattari you will be sitting next to Miss Summers and she will show you both around the school. And Mr Ivanov you will be seating next to Miss Chase." Miss McNamara said

"Hey ya Kai I'm Buffy." Buffy said as he sat next to her.

"Whatever."

"Well I have to show you around the school so after." Buffy snapped back.

"Fine." Kai agreed

The rest of the class went pretty normal in English as they learned more about Shakespear. Kai was thinking this was pretty boring as learn this last year in his old school. Kai was drawing a picture of his phoenix Dranzer and other types of drawing.

RING RIMG

"So Kai following me I shall show you and with Cordy and Tala." Buffy said

"Whatever."

"If you wondering it means yes." Tala said he and Cordy walk towards them with rest of the Scooby gang minus Giles.

"Oh that's what it meant, any way let's show you the library. By the way they are Xander, Willow and Oz." Buffy said

"Right lead away." Tala said happily, they all headed towards the library and while walking there while all the ladies where staring at Tala and Kai.

"Hey Giles." Buffy called out as they walked into the library.

"Yes Buffy?" Giles said as he came out his office with a thick book.

"Well we are showing the new students around the school I thought it would be prefect place to start." Buffy said cheerful

"Oh"

"Guys this is Giles the librarian. And these are Kai and Tala." Buffy said while Kai started to walk around looking at the different books.

"Kai stop being a nerd." Tala said in a joking tone

"Shut it baka." Kai snapped back coldly

"Hey I'm no idiot." Tala said

"Whatever"

"Anyway, we got the rest of the school to show." Buffy said

"Right, Buffy you to come back after school." Giles said

"Right, see ya." Buffy said heading out of the library with Tala and Kai while Cordy following her leaving behind Willow, Oz and Xander.

"Well those boys are weird." Xander said

"They give me the creeps." Willow said

"I think we should started researching them." Giles said

"Right I started on the internet." Willow said

"And we can't let them know we are checking on them." Giles said

"Right." They all agree they started to work to find information after a while the bell rang as it was end of the lunch time it was time to head to class.

**-TBC-**

**like story please tell me if you want me to continue this story or not please tell ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school the Scooby gang where in Library again researching the two new boys. Let's say that Willow was having more progress on the internet she found couple web sites about them but most of them are useless as it most about fan fiction. But one website they found information about Kai family.

"Guys I found so information." Willow said

"So tell us all ready." Cordy said impatiently

"Well Kai's parents where murder when he was five and he saw the murder." Willow stated

"Poor Guy." Buffy said

"There's more after that he went to live with his grandfather but his grandfather want world domination so he send him to a place called Biovolt Abby that train then to be soldiers." Willow finished

"So you are checking on my past." Kai said as he walked into the library with Tala.

"Well um…" Giles said nervously

"You had no right to check on my background." Kai said angrily

"Um sorry." Willow said nervously

"Um, whatever." Kai said glaring at then as he walked farther into the library again checking the books on the selves.

"Well Kai a bit touchy about his past." Tala said as he took a sat near Cordy. "So Anyway do ya have a boyfriend?"

"Well yes I do why couldn't you came a month ago." Cordy said

"Hey she my girlfriend!" Xander said a bit late reflex

"Really and I thought you where just her bodyguard." Tala answered sarcastically

"Why you I ought a…" Xander started to say

"What kiss me? But hey I don't swing that way." Tala asked and every one crack up laughing. "Anyway, what else are you are up to?"

"Um nothing." Giles answered

"Really so these demons books are just a hobby?" Kai asked

"They are only fictional books of demons." Giles said as he removed his glasses started to rub them.

"Whatever this boring, while I'm out of here. Tala you coming?" Kai asked

"Yeah sure." Tala said as they walked out of the library.

"Well that was interesting." Xander said

Meanwhile with Tala and Kai they where walking towards apartment building which is the same building as Angel lives in and only two doors down.

"There something weird about those guys." Tala said

"Hmm" Kai said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes then, so I'm thinking lets do some spying on then." Tala said.

"We have nothing else to do." Kai said came with two bottles of vodka and handed one to Tala.

"You know I still don't understand why Mr Dickson sent us here?" Tala asked

"So we can mingle with normal people, so far people here are not normal." Kai answered

"True." Tala said back as for the rest of the night they did not much at all.

**-TBC-**

**Okay please vote for your favourite pairings:**

**Buffy/Angel**

**Buffy/Angelus**

**Buffy/Kai**

**Buffy/Tala**

**No pairings**

**Also can you vote if you want to angel to be with soul or no soul?**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It was such a beautiful morning the birds were singing and people were moving around in such a happy mood except for Kai and Tala. These two were making plans of spying on the Scooby gang and excuse if they were caught.

"This plan will take place in 2 hours time." Kai said

"Right, I'm hungry." Tala said as he headed towards the kitchen "You want anything?"

"Naw." Kai answered as he headed off towards the bathroom to have a shower. An hour later they were all ready and heading towards the Sunnydale High. They were half way there when they ran into Xander.

"Sorry about that." Xander said

"That's all right, so Xander, I hope you not doing any more research on our past." Tala said

"Nope we hit a wall of searching of your past." Xander answered

"Those good, so I was wondering does buffy have a boyfriend?" Tala asked, but after he said that he was hit in the head by Kai. "What that for Kai?"

"For being an idiot." Kai stated, simply walked off head to school.

"Any ways, Mr Sourpuss." Tala mumbled to Xander and followed Kai into the school. When they arrived in the school they met up the rest of gang that contains of Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordy and Giles. Just then Principle Snyder came up to them sneering at the group.

"Mr Hiwattari and Mr Ivanov, please follow me." Snyder said

"See you later guys." Tala said following Kai and Principle Snyder to his office that was across the hallway.

"Boys your school records have just arrived and I'm quiet displeased about your school records." Snyder said with a disappointed voice.

"So what we blew up the school, it was so begging for it." Kai answered sarcastically

"I will be watching you two carefully." Snyder said with a snarled in his voice.

"Be what a stalker?" Tala asked

"Hmph, no, now off you go." Snyder said snobbish.

The two left the principle office and head to class and met up with the Scooby gang which they all have history.

"So what did Snyder want?" Xander asked quietly

"About our school records from our lasted school." Tala answered back.

"So your school records that bad?" Xander asked

"You have no idea." Tala muttered

"Mr Ivanvo and Mr Harris, there be no talking in class time." The teacher said sternly.

"Yes Sir." Tala said mockingly as the bell went off for the next class. Well Kai and Tala decided to sick class and headed to the library.

"Mr Giles!" Tala shouted out

"Yes boys." Giles asked "Ain't you supposed to be class?"

"Yeah well but its boring so we decided came to talk to you." Tala said

"What about?" Giles asked

"Firstly can we go into your office?" Tala asked

"Of course come this way." Giles said as he lead then to his office and when they walked onto the office he closed the door to his office.

"Whatever we tell you must keep it your self and you must not tell anyone else." Tala said when they where in safely in the office.

"Of course, but why?' Giles asked

"It's about our past so you will stop snooping into our past." Kai simply stated

"Okay then." Giles solemnly agreed

"Now it all started when where five years old….." Tala started.

**-TBC-**

**please R&R and can you please tell me past of Kai and Tala as I have no idea to do their past.**


End file.
